Excuses
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: "I guess you got your wish, Yacker. Never have to see me again." "I guess I did." Eddie just wants to call her his one more time before they part ways, and Patricia's thinking the same thing as she lies through her teeth. What should've happened after those two lines were spoken in 'House of Awakening', a tiny spoiler inside! For Peddie One-Shot Week!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

"I guess you got your wish, Yacker. Never have to see me again."

"I guess I did," Patricia said, a hint of a sigh escaping her lips. Her most believable lie yet…but no, she hadn't used it for Sibuna or fooling teachers or anything of the sort. She had done it for her wall, the impenetrable fortress that no one had ever been able to knock down.

Except for a cocky, blond-haired American who had changed impossibly, she thought, as he stood in front of her. This was the boy who was two feet away from her, give or take. Who was ready to be shipped back to America, thinking his dad didn't care for him.

"Take care, yeah?" Patricia offered awkwardly. Eddie nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. He stepped closer to her, and her heart beat faster than it ever had, her breath hitched in her throat, and all those stupid, girly feelings she had promised she would never feel were there. And he was coming closer, and now his hands were coming and taking her face, and she _knew _she should push him away, throw a tantrum about how he couldn't do this, because they were _broken up_ for God's sake, did he even know what the term meant?

And suddenly lips were on lips, his pressing on hers, and a sense of familiarity washing over both of them. This was how it was, how it used to be, how it could've been, had she not made that one stupid decision that ended it all that summer.

And then the lips were gone, and the absence of them made her want to grab his face and kiss him again. She momentarily paused and wondered if anyone had seen them, but no, everyone was still busy saying goodbyes and shedding tears.

"I just needed to do that one more time," Eddie said, looking down in shame. "Before I never got to see you again and all that. Guess that's my excuse."

Patricia nodded, momentarily losing the ability of speech. He pushed past her to wait outside for the taxis, it was too awkward now, and he couldn't handle it. And as he pushed himself through the door for the last time, she found herself grabbing her suitcase as well, rushing outside. She heard her name be shouted, but hell, _it didn't matter anymore_. They were going to be gone in two minutes, she would never see him again, and she was _lying _when she told him that back in America, did he not see that?

"Hey," Eddie said, surprised, as she ran out, breathless, to sit next to him on the bench on the impossibly perfect manicured lawn. "Sorry about the kiss, I screwed up, I shouldn't have done that, I know-"

"Whoa, slow down," Patricia laughed. She looked down, embarrassed at what she would say next. "And, I'm glad you did-"

"Wait, what?"

"Shut up and let me talk, weasel!" she snapped, turning to glare at him before averting her eyes once again. And she abandoned her previous topic in exchange for a question, said in the quietest voice she could manage. "You know it was a lie, right?"

"What was?"

"When I told you I never wanted to see you again?"

"Really?"

"Yes!" she said, frustrated. She stood up and began to pace, "You slimeball, if I could turn back time, I would turn it back to the minute I broke up with you and make sure I didn't, because I _miss you_, you doofus!" She let it all out, she wasn't sure why she was saying it in the first place. Was it because of all the pent up anger or just the fact that anything they said today could be the last thing they ever said to each other?

"You're kidding," he said, standing up, about to speak before the pair heard hollers erupt from the house. Tuning their ears, they listened as Willow screamed, "You all can stay!"

They weren't expelled.

They were staying.

The two thoughts fled across Patricia's mind before Eddie turned to her and kissed her again. After a good ten seconds, she pulled away.

"Why'd you kiss me this time?" she smirked, knowing gone was the awkwardness and vulnerability, they were back to their easygoing nature. She didn't know why, and she didn't know how, but the glint in his eyes reassured her she was saying all the right things. "We're going to see each other again tomorrow, aren't we? What's your excuse this time?" He drew her closer before looking down at her.

"What, I can't kiss the girl I love without an excuse?"


End file.
